


yunlias's meeting

by yonabeauty



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonabeauty/pseuds/yonabeauty
Summary: My own kind of how Yun and Elias met.( Sorry for the bad english HAHAAH )
Relationships: Elias Everstied/Yun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	yunlias's meeting

"Yun, can you go to the supermarket and buy these things?" The ex-noble's mom questioned, handling a list of groceries to be bought.

Yes. Yun is living with his mother, but only for like 2 weeks or so. ( I mean this is my story hihi. Sorry it's out of character haha )

Yun chuckled, "Anything for you, mom." He took the list and headed to the door. Looking back at his mother and waved goodbye with a smile plastered on his face. His mother waved back, telling him to be carefull.

He then walked the path to the supermarket, following the gray, pebble-like (?) sidewalk.

As he reached the supermarket, loud voices and screaming vendors to gain attention to the buyers welcomed him. He heaved a sigh. What could go wrong? Everything. 

Well, he bought the other stuff. Putting a check mark after buying and there's only one thing left, apples. He wandered around to find apples, unfortunate he is, he couldn't find it. 

A man carrying a basket of red apples was coming towards Yun. The ex-noble mentally screamed and widen his eyes. His mind went blank. The man saw Yun when he peeked at the side of the basket. Seeing the shorter man he dropped the basket, thinking he would hit him. 

He dropped it at a rapid speed, it looks like he was mad or something was bothering him. He look back at the black-haired man frozen. Well, not really, he wasn't moving. 

"Spacing off at the middle of the way. Tch." The man snickered. 

Yun snapped back to reality, "How much is one apple?"

Gold mets crimson.

"A dollar." The man replied. Come to think of it, Yun thought that this man is too charming and well-dressed to be an apple vendor. He was tall, well not very tall, just taller than Yun. He has long lilac hair. And...

An Everstied Sword. Wait what?

"An Everstied. I see." Yun asserted. No one ever has an Everstied Sword. It's very rare, only those who are part of the Everstied family can inherit it. Some people even tried stealing it but ended up being killed, using the sword.

"Are we that popular? Who are you?" Everstied questioned, glaring at the ex-noble.

"Well, you're family is the talk of the town. I'm Yun, son of the Secretary of Anwei." The shorter man replied.

The knight snickered, "You know I'm an Everstied, so just call me Elias." He's the only son in the Everstied Clan.

Is it unlucky for Yun to meet him? Or is it love waiting for them?

"Elias then. I'll buy three of these. May I ask why you're selling apples?" The black-haired man blurted. 

"Is there such question I need to answer?" 

"As far as I know, it depends on you, Everstied. You're big enough, I don't need to make decisions for you or do I?" Yun sneered. The knight stared at him. He couldn't find the right words to say back. He admit it, he's a spoiled child. Every choices he make are childish as ever. None are good.

"Then, Yun. Is there such privacy I can have? We just barely know each other yet you want to know what I'm doing here. Can't I?"

"You can. I just thought you're buying not selling." The shorter man laughed.

What Elias saw is kinda?

In Elias's point of view, Yun was dazzling and sparkling. His skin shone and his laugh was the star of the scene. Elias put three apples in a transparent bag, gave it to Yun.

"Thank you." Elias said.

"Nice to meet you, Everstied. Hope to not see you again." The ex-noble joked, waving goodbye to him as a smile was plastered on Elias's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Zade, Elias's butler. He looks at where Elias was looking and went back to look at the knight.

"It's nothing. Back to work." Lilac-haired man said, the smile fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> should I make more of yunlias's content?


End file.
